Early Days
by Sui Felton
Summary: Después de graduarse de Hogwarts, Draco debe decidir debe hacer con su vida. Afortunadamente para él, hay alguien que está ahí para convencerlo de que debe tomar un camino diferente. Serie de Drabbles para el Dracothon 2011. pre-precuela de MSyB    ＠
1. El inicio

Título: El inicio

Pareja/personajes: Theodore/Draco

Warnings: Pre-Slash

Género: Genral, Humor

Clasificación: G

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Quizás los personajes estén un poco OOC, aunque intentaré que eso no suceda :)

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p><strong>Early Days<strong>  
>-El inicio-<p>

Theodore y Draco se encontraban disfrutando de una tranquila partida de ajedrez en la mansión Malfoy. Detrás de ellos, Blaise y Pansy estaban sumergidos en medio de un juego totalmente diferente al de sus otros amigos: éste incluía manos, piernas y bocas.

―No es que me moleste, pero siempre podrían ir allá arriba, ¿saben? No creo que a Draco le importe ―dijo Nott con una sonrisa, sin despegar la mirada del tablero.

Zabini bufó, pero aun así no hizo el intento de moverse. Estaba demasiado cómodo debajo del cuerpo de la morena.

Draco frunció el ceño por unos segundos y después sonrió, tocó uno de sus alfiles con el dedo índice de su mano derecha y éste cobró vida de inmediato, para después terminar lanzándose hacia uno de los caballos negros de Theodore y aniquilarlo de un sólo golpe.

―¿Qué te pareció? ―dijo el joven Malfoy con superioridad mientras se acomodaba en su elegante sillón.

―No está mal, pero… ―los ojos malvas de Theo brillaron con diversión y éste tocó con delicadeza a su reina, ésta se movió rápidamente por el tablero y se colocó en posición en una de las esquinas del mismo ―. Jaque mate ―dijo el rubio con una radiante sonrisa.

Draco soltó un jadeo asombrado y se apresuró a revisar el tablero, comprobando que, efectivamente, su rey estaba completamente acorralado por la reina y una de las torres de Nott.

―¡Hiciste trampa! ―exclamó Draco mientras picaba con un dedo a su rey, quien había comenzado a llorar.

―¡Claro que no! ―contestó Theo con una carcajada ―. Te recuerdo que este es tu tablero y que en el ajedrez mágico no se puede hacer trampa.

―No, seguro que lo hiciste ―murmuró el otro con un puchero.

―Draco, recuerda lo que dijo el gran sabio Sun Tzu: _Triunfan aquellos que saben cuándo luchar y cuándo no._ Sé un buen perdedor y acepta tu derrota.

―No quiero.

―Ya te he vencido tres veces el día de hoy. De verdad que me gusta estar contigo, pero preferiría hacer cosas más interesantes, si no te importa.

El otro rubio se mordió el labio inferior y finalmente suspiró.

―De acuerdo, pero déjame aclararte esto, Theo ―Draco sonrió de lado y clavó sus ojos grises en los de su amigo ―. Yo no soy un buen, ni un mal perdedor. Si esa palabra sale nuevamente de tu boca, entonces tendré que cortarte la lengua.

―_Touché_ ―contestó Theo de la misma manera, sosteniéndole la mirada al otro Slytherin.

Pansy acarició los cabellos de Blaise y soltó una risita.

―Esos juegos previos son muy poco ortodoxos, ¿no crees? ―dijo la joven con malicia.

―No sé porqué no simplemente se follan ―Blaise puso los ojos en blanco ―. Mucha palabrería y muy poca acción.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Esto sería, básicamente, la precuela de la historia de Theodore y Draco dentro del universo de MSyB... sería un fic paralelo, pues, pero podrá ser leído de manera separada sin ningún problema ^ ^

¿Comentarios? *A*


	2. Beau soir

Título: Beau soir

Pareja/personajes: Theodore/Draco

Warnings: Pre-Slash

Género: General

Clasificación: G

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Quizás los personajes estén un poco OOC, aunque intentaré que eso no suceda :)

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p><strong>Beau soir<strong>

Draco deslizaba con gracia el arco sobre su violín mientras sus dedos tensaban las cuerdas en el momento preciso, creando un sonido armonioso que llenó por completo el salón. Sentado en el sofá delante de él, Theodore lo observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ninguno de los dos abrió la boca durante la interpretación, todo lo contrario, ambos terminaron entregándose por completo y se dejaron arrastrar por las sensaciones que la música provocaba en ellos.

Después de un rato, los rubios abrieron los ojos y se miraron fijamente por unos instantes.

―Escuché que te vas a Francia ―dijo Draco mientras bajaba su violín.

―Sí, así es. El curso comienza a principios del mes que viene ―contestó Theo sin dejar de sonreír.

―Todavía no puedo creer que te enfrentaras de esa forma a tu padre, quién diría que hay un pequeño Gryffindor rugiendo dentro de ti ―contestó el violinista con diversión mientras caminaba hacia una mesa.

―Quizás ―Theodore se encogió de hombros y se levantó para seguirlo, el joven era plenamente consciente de que el humor con el que el otro le hablaba era totalmente falso, aun así, no dijo nada y siguió con la corriente ―. ¿Has pensado lo que te dije?

―¿Sobre qué? ―preguntó Draco mientras giraba el rostro hacia su amigo.

―Sobre estudiar música con toda seriedad ―contestó Theodore.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza.

―Tú sabes que no puedo, no quiero dejar sola a mi madre.

―Si se lo dijeras, estoy seguro de que ella aceptaría venir con nosotros. Un cambio de aire les hará bien a los dos, lo sabes.

Draco desvió la mirada, pues era bastante consciente de aquellos ojos malvas que lo miraban con seriedad. Theo, por su parte, sonrió ligeramente y se acercó a él, tomó una de sus manos y colocó en ella una pequeña tarjeta.

―¿Qué es?

―El nombre de la directora del conservatorio, me ha dicho que puedes contactarla en cualquier momento, sin importar la hora ―contestó Nott.

―Theo…

―Escúchame, Draco, sé que aún tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza y no es mi intención el presionarte. La verdad es que espero que decidas venir conmigo y estoy dispuesto a utilizar cuanta artimaña Slytherin sea necesaria para conseguirlo.

Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada ante ese último comentario.

―¿Es una amenaza? ―preguntó sin dejar de reír.

―Tómalo como una promesa ―dijo Theodore con una sonrisa ―. Tienes mucho talento y no hay nadie en el mundo, además de ti, claro, que pueda detenerte ―se enderezó y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón ―. Si vienes a Francia, todo será mucho más sencillo para mí.

―¿Por qué? ¿No quieres sentirte solo? ―se burló Malfoy.

―No, me refiero a otra cosa ―contestó Theo, mirando al otro Slytherin.

―Lo pensaré, ¿de acuerdo?

―Me parece justo ―la sonrisa en el rostro de Nott se extendió nuevamente ―. Ahora, ¿qué tal si me dejas ahora a mí tocar el piano? Por ser tú, te daré el honor de escoger la canción, ¿qué te parece?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se ruborizó ligeramente.

―Sí, como tú digas.

Así, los dos rubios caminaron hacia el elegante piano de cola que se encontraba en la esquina del salón.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Beau Soir_ es el nombre de una sonata para violín compuesta por Debussy, que por cierto, es la que Draquito está tocando al principio del drabble :D

¿Comentarios? :3


	3. Split

Título: Split

Pareja/personajes: Theodore/Draco

Warnings: Pre-Slash

Género: Genral

Clasificación: G

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Quizás los personajes estén un poco OOC, aunque intentaré que eso no suceda :)

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p><strong>Split<strong>

―La clave, querida Yuri, está en la cantidad de dulces que puede comer en una sentada, dejando que tú seas el que pague, por supuesto ―dijo Theodore con una sonrisa.

―Debes estar bromeando, ¿estás seguro de que hablamos del mismo _Draco Malfoy_? ― Yuri Saucet miró con incredulidad a su rubio amigo.

Theo asintió y movió con lentitud la cuchara sobre la taza de helado que tenía delante.

―Puede que no lo creas, pero Draco es bastante más complicado de lo que crees.

―¿Más? ―contestó la joven mujer mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

―Síp ―Nott llevó un poco de helado a su boca, después suspiró ―. Draco puede ser un quejica, un mimado, un mocoso egoísta y un reverendo martirio en cuanto se trata a ropa, joyas, y cualquier tipo de objetos de valor.

―No me digas ―bufó la castaña.

―Más allá de todo eso, Draco tiene un interior bastante blando y puedes ganártelo con tan sólo llevarle un litro del mejor helado napolitano que puedas encontrar.

―Ajá ―Saucet se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una mirada escéptica ―. Si hago lo que me dices, y no digo que lo haré, ¿Draco dejará de llamar a los aurores cada vez que yo quiera hacer una fiesta?

―Por supuesto ―contestó Theodore con una sonrisa.

Yuri frunció el ceño y pensó por unos instantes, después suspiró.

―De acuerdo, lo haré.

―Excelente.

―Ahora, sobre lo que tú querías… ―Yuri colocó su bolsa sobre la pequeña mesa y sacó una carpeta de ella ―. Habían asignado a uno de cuarto año para ser el tutor de piano de Draco, pero bueno, ya he movido mis influencias y he podido lograr que seas tú el que se encargue de esa labor de ahora en adelante.

―Te lo agradezco mucho, linda ―dijo Theo, después, desvió la mirada hasta su costoso reloj de muñeca y suspiró ―. Ahora debo irme, le prometí a Draco que iríamos a cenar algo de pizza.

Yuri puso los ojos en blanco y bufó.

―Eres la persona más rara que jamás haya conocido.

Theo no contestó, simplemente alzó una mano hacia ella y después caminó hasta la entrada del conservatorio. Ahí, sus ojos malvas brillaron al reconocer al rubio que lo esperaba.

―Llegas cinco minutos tarde ―murmuró Draco entre dientes.

―¿En serio? Lo siento mucho, dragón. Te compensaré con ello.

―¿Cómo? ―preguntó Malfoy con un puchero.

―¿Qué tal suena un litro de helado? ―dijo Nott con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano del otro muchacho.

―Bueno, mientras sea de Napolitano.

Theo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, después jaló a Draco y, sin soltarlo de la mano, lo guió por las calles de Paris.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

¿Comentarios? :3


	4. Lollipop

Título: Lollipop

Pareja/personajes: Theodore/Draco

Warnings: Pre-Slash

Género: Genral

Clasificación: G

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Quizás los personajes estén un poco OOC, aunque intentaré que eso no suceda :)

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p><strong>Lollipop<strong>

Draco entrecerró los ojos y después alzó la mirada hacia Theodore, quien estaba sentado frente a él en una de las bancas del jardín del conservatorio.

―¿Una paleta? ―el violinista le dirigió una mirada incrédula a Nott ―. ¿Me estás regalando una paleta por mi cumpleaños?

―Sí ―contestó Theo con una sonrisa.

―¿Te estás riendo de mi? ―murmuró Malfoy.

Theodore suspiró y negó con la cabeza, después tomó el dulce de las manos del otro joven y comenzó a abrirlo.

―Vamos, te gustan mucho los dulces, ¿no es cierto? ―preguntó el pianista.

―Sí, pero, ¿una paleta? ―Draco se cruzó de brazos, ofendido.

Theo puso los ojos en blanco y tomó al otro rubio por la barbilla, girándolo hasta que los dos quedaron de frente.

―Abre la boca ―dijo Nott.

―No quiero.

―Abre la boca, Draco.

Draco apretó los labios por unos momentos y después suspiró. Theodore aprovechó el momento y deslizó la paleta dentro de la cavidad del rubio.

―¿Qué tal está? ¿Verdad que no fue tan difícil? ―preguntó el pianista.

El heredero de los Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco, sacó el dulce y abrió los labios para insultar al otro muchacho, sin embargo, éste fue mucho más rápido que él y ahogó las palabras que iban a salir de su garganta con un beso suave y a la vez posesivo. El gesto duró muy poco, quizás sólo un par de segundos, pero eso bastó para que cualquier rastro de enojo quedara rápidamente olvidado.

―Feliz cumpleaños... ―murmuró Theo sin despegarse de él, acariciando los labios de Draco con su aliento, después cerró los ojos y volvió a besarlo, esta vez, rodeándolo con sus brazos y atrayéndolo aun más contra su cuerpo.

A unos metros de ellos, Yuri ponía los ojos en blanco.

―Ese Theo, ¡se suponía que sólo debía distraerlo para poder preparar su fiesta sorpresa! ―masculló.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

¿Comentarios? :3


End file.
